In general, protein kinases are the largest set of structurally related phosphoryl transferases, have highly conserved structures and catalytic functions and may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, histidine and the like) and are responsible for the control of a wide variety of cellular signal transduction processes.
Protein kinases catalyze and regulate the process of phosphorylation. Phosphorylation modulates or regulates a variety of cellular processes such as proliferation, growth, differentiation, metabolism, apoptosis, motility, transcription, translation, and other signaling processes. Uncontrolled signaling for cell growth due to defective control of protein phosphorylation has also been implicated in a number of diseases.
Phosphorylation modulates or regulates a variety of cellular processes such as proliferation, growth, differentiation, metabolism, apoptosis, motility, transcription, translation and other signaling processes. Defective control of protein phosphorylation due to unregulated cellular mitosis, unregulated cell proliferation and upregulated kinase activity has been implicated in a number of diseases and disease conditions, such as osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, synovial pannus invasion in arthritis, multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, diabetes mellitus, diabetic angiopathy, diabetic retinopathy, retinal vessel proliferation, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, bone diseases, transplant or bone marrow transplant rejection, lupus, chronic pancreatitis, cachexia, septic shock, fibroproliferative and differentiative skin diseases or disorders, central nervous system diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, disorders or conditions related to nerve damage and axon degeneration subsequent to a brain or spinal cord injury, acute or chronic cancer, ocular diseases, viral infections, heart disease, lung or pulmonary diseases or kidney or renal diseases. Therefore, kinase inhibitors have potential use as therapeutic agents.
There is a need for potent small-molecule kinase inhibitors of one or more of the EGFR or HER2 kinase proteins and the like possessing anti-tumor cell proliferation activity, and as such are useful for treating a EGFR or HER2 kinase receptor mediated, angiogenesis-mediated or hyperproliferative disorders.